


Dean's Essay

by prodigiouslygreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Week, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodigiouslygreat/pseuds/prodigiouslygreat
Summary: Dean just cannot seem to focus on writing his essay, probably due to all the coffee in his system and the hot waiter standing less than ten feet away.





	

Dean watches the beautiful waiter from his table, which isn't too far from the counter. 

The man stands, clearly bored, with one hand holding his head up and the other resting on the counter next to the till. He doesn't seem to realise that someone is looking at him. His dark hair is messy, but endearingly cute at that same time. He licks his lips, ruffling his hair some more. His shockingly blue eyes wander all over the café before landing on Dean's. Dean's eyes snap back to his laptop in front of him. 

He completely forgot he was supposed to be writing an essay. His eyebrows furrow and he runs a hand through his hair. This essay is just not being written, especially since the hot waiter just doesn't seem to notice the effect he has on Dean. 

Dean's eyes once again wander to him. He stands by a table, smiling politely at a small family of three. He nods as they tell him their orders and smiles again as he finishes writing everything down, turning away to walk to the kitchen. God, that smile make's his knees go weak. So goddamn beautiful. 

Dean groans, slamming his head on the table repeatedly. He will either have to go somewhere else to do the essay or just snap out of it and stop staring at the gorgeous man. 

Finally focusing, he takes a sip of his coffee and begins the essay, typing fast on the keyboard. 

Twenty minutes pass. Dean physically cannot write anymore - the man is staring, and Dean sneaks a glance at him. When he does, the most beautiful thing happens - he smiles. His perfectly white teeth almost blind him, and Dean finds it hard to breathe as he looks into those bright blue eyes. 

Suddenly, the man is coming over, and Dean is trying to catch his breath still. The sound of footsteps getting closer is all he can hear as his heart rate increases. They stop. 

"Hello," says the waiter calmly. Dean looks up. 

"Oh. H-hi." 

"Is there anything I can help you with? Would you like a refill?" He flashes a charming smile again and Dean can't find the words to reply for a second. His voice is like pure silk. After a pause, Dean snaps out of it. 

"Oh! I'm sorry, uh, no thank you. I think I've had enough coffee for one day," he chuckles nervously. The man nods. 

"Okay. What are you writing?" asks the man curiously, sitting down opposite Dean in the booth. 

"An essay. It's about the importance of monogamy in today's society. Fun." 

"Oh, interesting. My name's Castiel. What's yours?" 

"Dean." 

"Nice to meet you, Dean." 

"N-nice to meet you, too, Cas." 

"Cas... I like it. My brothers call me Cassie," he chuckles. "I don't like it much, but what can you do?" 

"I have a brother. Sammy." 

"How old is he?" 

They continued to talk, and Dean finds himself liking this man more and more. He's just so adorable, funny and increasingly charming. 

"As much as I love talking to you, Dean, I have to get back to work. Just twenty more minutes until my shift ends." Castiel checks his watch, gets up and leaves Dean to think about what just happened. The hot waiter just talked to him. Holy crap. 

Dean tries not to faint at thought, and instead goes back to his essay. 

Another twenty minutes passes and Dean has, in total, written fifty words. Shit. 

The waiter approaches again, but this time, Dean doesn't feel as nervous. 

"Did you miss me?" asks Castiel, sending a wink in Dean's direction, making Dean weak at the knees. Dean smiles. 

"I did actually. I have written fifty words in forty minutes. I just can't seem to focus."

"Hmm, must be the coffee. When's it due? It's about seven now, so you still have five hours until midnight."

"It's due tomorrow. I procrastinate a lot."

"Hm. Would this help?" 

Castiel suddenly stands and sits next to Dean, nudging him gently so he moves over. Dean shuffles to the side so they can both fit in the same side of the booth. 

"Maybe a little," Dean replies, losing himself in those goddamn eyes. Castiel smiles. 

"A little? What else could I do?" 

"Hmm.. I don't know.. hold my hand?" 

"Wouldn't you need it to type?" 

"I have two of 'em, Cas. I can type one handed. Plus, I'm good with my hands," smirks Dean, some of his confidence showing. 

Castiel raises an eyebrow. "Is that so?" 

"Mm-hmm." 

"Have it your way."

Castiel grabs his hand, linking their fingers together, and butterflies erupt in Dean's stomach. Cheesy. 

The essay forgotten, Dean cannot tear his gaze away from Castiel. He glances down to his lips. They're so close. Moving closer every second. Oh god, how he'd love to have those lips on his. The closer Castiel gets, the more Dean wants it, until he can't take it anymore, and finally closes the gap between them. Dean's hand reaches up to cup Castiel's cheek and he feels Castiel's hand wander to his waist. Dean pulls them impossibly closer, deepening the kiss by licking the other man's bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. Castiel allows him into his mouth and Dean gladly enters, still trying to get closer and closer to the man who's making him feel this amazing. Kissing a girl has never felt like this for Dean. 

As they kiss in the dim-lighted café, Dean is incredibly grateful that his roommate brought a girl home tonight. Castiel is grateful that his brother Gabriel couldn't make it to work today.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave kudos and comment to tell me what you think!


End file.
